Alex rider is NOT to be messed with
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: Mycroft has decided to face his biggest fear, Alex Rider, in order to know what Sherlock is up to, so he hires his biggest fear to keep an eye out for his younger brother. But he remembers "Alex Rider is NOT to be messed with" by anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mycroft entered the café with precaution; he looked around before spotting the teen ager with fair hair and haunted brown eyes. The boy made Mycroft nervous; he had been warned that Alex Rider was not someone you wanted to mess with. The boy held himself just like a soldier would, he watched as the 17 year old took a drink from his coffee.

Mycroft sighed and approached Alex with precaution; he stopped walking and looked at the boy from across the table, hiding his emotions. If he wanted Sherlock to be safe he has to do this. He tried not to think that the boy had been trained by SCORPIA and he had 100% success rate in every mission.

The boy looked up expectantly and looked at the chair across, Mycroft hesitated and sat, even more nervous when he saw the bow smirk, as if he was thinking 'this guy is definitely scared of me.

"My guess is you are Mycroft, right? The big brother of the oh, spectacular Sherlock Holmes" said Alex. Mycroft opened his mouth about to ask how he knew who he was.

"I did my homework Mr. Holmes, I'm not an idiot" said Alex as he sipped his coffee, Mycroft closed his mouth and remembered that the teenager in front of him could kill him in a thousand ways in less than 5 seconds and could make it look like an accident in 3.

Everyone knew that Alex had assassinated Alan Blunt though there was no proof, and Alex had looked so truthful when he said 'I don't know what you are talking about, I was nowhere near Mr. Blunt when his car exploded on his way home!'

Alex was, of course very sensitive when it came to his private life. No guardian at all, and lived all alone in his big house. The only reason why Alex had accepted the job was because he was bored, and _no one_ wanted Alex Rider bored.

"So tell me Mr. Holmes," he set the coffee on the table and looked at Mycroft with an emotionless face, "why do you think your younger brother needs a babysitter?" asked Alex.

"I'm worried that's all" said Mycroft carefully, he relaxed when he saw Alex nod,

"Alright, I'll make sure your brother is safe" said Alex as he got up and left the tip on the table and left, Mycroft watched as Alex Rider disappear into the night as the rain fell from the dark sky.

Mycroft leaned back in his chair, relieved that he would see another morning.

He looked at where the boy used to be sitting and saw a white piece of paper, he picked it up and opened it.

_Remember, I did my homework._

**A/N; wow, that was, well how to put it, scariest thing I've ever written. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex sighed as he walked the streets of London, he was bored and he didn't think he could who another 5 minutes bored, maybe he could make a homemade bomb… no,

He shook his head and kept walking, nothing eventful had happened since he took the job as Sherlock's babysitter. He still couldn't believe he took the job, compared to the other missions, was mission; impossible. How was he supposed to follow a 'highly functioning sociopath' as Sherlock himself said.

He stopped in front of a Café and entered sitting in a table and looking at the menu sitting in front of him. When a girl approached and asked what he would like to order. He ordered a cup of tea and smiled at her. But not a humorous smile that he always wore, this smile said 'I've been through hell, please be nice'

The girl melted at his smile and went quickly got his tee, he smiled at her again and she collected his payment and tip. She smiled at him and fought the urge to hug the 15 year old. She went to the next table that had a family in. They were laughing at something, probably at Alex because he didn't have anyone.

Alex shook his head sadly and drank his tea as he watched Sherlock who was across the street…

_Looking at Alex_.

Alex pretended to be a normal teenager and got his phone out from his black pants, he felt strangled because of his white dress shirt and unbuttoned 2, and he also fixed his blue jacket and put the red tie in his pocket.

Alex had just gotten out of school, which made him grateful this mission didn't require _not _going to school. He finished his tea and got up; he grabbed his messenger bag and hung it across his chest which caused him to wince because he still had a painful bruise from his last mission.

Alex gave one more of his smiles at the girl and left the café, he almost tripped and realized he needed to tie his shoe, he kneeled and tied it, got up and bumped into- according to the file- John Watson, Alex put one of his innocent mischievous faces and smiled sweetly, John smiled back.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." John apologized quickly and smiled, "No, it's my fault I'm sorry" Alex smiled.

John nodded and left, Alex took off the mask of the overly friendly schoolboy to reveal a boy that had seen too much, the eyes of a soldier. His face emotionless, like an assassin, which he was, in his spare time, for a price of course.

Alex continued walking and put his head down when he saw a man shiver at the schoolboy's face. About 2 streets over he took out a phone, a phone that wasn't his.

It was Sherlock's, no idea why John had it; Alex just noticed it was his when he 'accidently' bumped into the doctor.

**3 HOURS LATER; **

Alex had learned a lot about Sherlock by reading his texts; he downloaded it to a disk and destroyed the phone so it wouldn't be traced here. He put the disk inside a safe, he got rid of the remains of the phone finished his homework and took a shower.

He got out of the shower and looked in the mirror; he didn't see a trace of the innocent mischievous schoolboy who had may friends, the boy he was a year ago. When everything was good.

He laid in the bed not wanting to be haunted by nightmares, he finally closed his eyes and steadied his breathing for about 20 seconds for him to hear someone in his bedroom.

The man got closer and closer to the bed, and Alex waited. When the man was close enough Alex pulled the gun from under his pillow kicked the man behind the knees and jumped on the man's back. Alex pointed the gun at the second man who was about to enter the room.

Alex pressed on the other man causing the man to yelp in pain, Alex looked at the other man with the 'I'm dangerous, I'm a killer, I'm the one your mommy warned you about, so _**don't **_make me angry.' Face.

"One more step Sherlock, and I kill John."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex looked at his cup of tea as Sherlock and John sat in front of him, obviously they were uncomfortable.

"we just want talk" said John, "oh, is this how you talk to people?" asked Alex, "by breaking into their house?" he glared.

"You said house" spoke Sherlock above a whisper, "excuse me?" asked Alex. Sherlock looked at him, "you said house" said Sherlock a bit louder, "so?" asked Alex.

"Other people would have said 'home' but you said house, which proves my theory of you living alone" said Sherlock. John looked at Alex, "you live alone?" he asked.

"Why do you care?!" asked Alex as he stood, John just sat there, looking at Alex with worry, Alex didn't like it. "we just want to know why you were following us" said Sherlock.

"Classified" said Alex and took his cup of tea to the sink, "why? Did Mycroft pay you to do this?" asked Sherlock. Alex got mad at this, "look, _Sherlly. _Your brother paid me to be your babysitter, you should be grateful that your family actually cares, _in fact _your lucky that you _still _have a family at all." Alex was in front of Sherlock now.

"If it was up to me, you could be dead for all I care. Hell, I'd kill you myself! But no, instead you go and fuss about it. Why don't you make everyone a favor and shut your mouth and be thankful for once!" said Alex to his face.

Alex sighed and rubbed his face. "Get out" said Alex, John and Sherlock sat there, "GET OUT" he yelled, John and Sherlock stood and left. Alex sighed and looked at the photo of his parents, "Sorry mom, sorry dad"

ALEX RIDER- SHERLOCK- CROSS-OVER-NEXT DAY-

Alex sipped his coffee the next day after school as he waited for Mycroft. He finished writing the last sentence for his history homework when Mycroft finally arrived, Alex mentally rolled his eyes as he put his things in his backpack when he noticed Mycroft had an umbrella in his hand. Pfft, like that would protect him.

"Well?" asked Mycroft as he sat in front of the boy, "your little brother broke into my house yesterday. You should really make sure your not followed next time" Alex said and sipped his coffee.

Mycroft sighed, "so is your cover is blown?" he asked, Alex looked at Mycroft as if he was the stupidest human on the world, "No, I mean, its not like your brother didn't expect for you to hire someone to spy on him." Alex said sarcastically.

After a while Alex broke the silence, "if you ever need me again, don't contact me" said Alex and grabbed his messenger bag. Mycroft just sighed.

**A/N; So, any suggestions? Please?**


End file.
